You Stole Me Heart Part II
by crazy fan 35
Summary: This is part 2 of You Stole Me Heart! Summary: What happens when Captain Sora Turner and his crew come back to the quite town? Will the conflicts arise once again?
1. Welcome Back!

**A/N: Ok Guys here it is part II of You Stole me Heart! And since KH2 is already out today and I'm buying it, I'm going 2 be updating a bit slower! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, or the PoTC!**

**Part 2: Aros Story **

**I'm back, and more powerful to take what our hearts desire. . . **

Chapter 1

An auburn maiden waiting in the shore, she was hoping to see him again, his beautiful eyes never left her mind, and his sweet passionate kisses still lingered in her mouth. Holding her hand stood a boy of about 9 years old, he was about 4 ½ feet tall. He had auburn spiky hair, and beautiful 1crystal sapphire with a dash of violet eyes. The boy was fit and he was wearing blue pants with a white shirt, the auburn maiden was wearing a sapphire watered silk ball dress, she had her auburn hair neatly tied in a pony tail and she had a matching umbrella covering her delicate skin. She sighted, hopping then and there he would appear. She loved him, she really did.

"Mommy, who are we waiting for?" the little boy finally broke Kairi's thoughts, she looked down and smiled at her child, should she tell her sun of her adventures, should she tell her son his father was on of the most feared outlaw in the seas?

"Kairi is that you?" She heard a deep, sweet voice behind her, she froze, Goosebumps went all trough her body. She slowly turned around with tears on her eyes. There he was just who she waited for all this time, just who she needed, who her heart desired every single day and night, who love was taken by.

"Come on Kairi, how many times I have to tell you I don't like to see you cry like that!"

She ran to him as fast as she could, her man, her lover was standing there in front of her.

"Sora you don't know how I missed you!"

"Where's my little boy?"

"He's over there darling!" Kairi pointed to her little boy who standing their with fear. The little boy knew that the man standing in front of her was Captain Sora L. Turner, his teacher in school told him that he was one of the feared and dangerous pirate in the world.

"Come her Aros; don't be afraid of your father!" Sora said as he walked closer to the little boy.

"Aros where are your manners dear! Give your father a hug!" The little boy being raised only to respect his mother walk slowly towards the pirate and gave him a hug. Sora went down to the boy's level and hold him, what seem hours Sora let go of the boy and hugged Kairi.

"Are you here to stay my love?"

"Yes, I'm here to stay with you, for eternity!" The little boy stared at his mother then at the pirate, was his mother the wife of a pirate. "Mother how is anyone in school going to believe me my father is Captain of the King of Black hearts and that he is going to do good deeds from now on?"

"Well what if I take you to school tomorrow and then I'll make my speech at city hall tomorrow morning? Kairi is daughter of the governor, she'll forgive me right darling?"

"Of course! We'll be a happy family!" Sora and Aros smiled. Sora grabbed Aros right hand and Kairi grabbed Aros' left and the three began to walk into town forgetting everything but them,

Sora was caring Aros to his school the next morning. The little boy was just smiling at the fact that he had a father. The other kids were looking at the two wondering who was carrying Aros. Aros was the laugh of the school. Since his honorable mother lost all her honor when she fell in love with a pirate and the most wicked one. Although her father was governor and the town's hero, since he chased away the pirates and the King of Black Hearts was nowhere to be sighted, the girl never regained what she lost when she gave birth to the pirate's son. No more kidnapped girls, no more death, and no more thief raids, however having a boy with pirate blood in the school was a mistake. People thought that Sora and his immortal crew would reborn again within the child.

"Hey Aros don't mess with they hair!"

"Your hair is spiky just like mine!"

"Well I'm you father, you have to look like me at some point, no?" Aros only smiled, this man wasn't vicious and mean, he wasn't cold and he had a heart, this man was kind and gentle with everyone, with his aunts and with his mother and especially with him. When Sora arrived at school he put his son down and looked at him straight in the eye. "Aros if you need me just wish for me to come and I'll be here!"

"Ok I will, see you after classes!" The little ran afraid that the bullies of the school would see him and attack him in front of his father,

"Hey Hikaru were do you think your going?" A boy that was way taller than Aros said. The boy had dark black hair and had deep emerald eyes. The little boy slowly turned around and looked at him. "Time for your daily beating you trash!" the boy said as he grabbed Aros by his neck. Aros closed his eyes hoping that hat his dad told him was true. He closed his eyes tightly waiting patiently for the pain that he suffered every morning,

"Hey kid I'm warning you leave him alone!" A voice came from the back. There stood a brunette man with crystal sapphire eyes, almost like Aros. His hair was spiky but was covered by a hat with the hat feather missing. "You came!"

"Of course why wouldn't I?" the man said with a smile. "You better leave that kid alone or else!"

"Are you threaten me you old man? Well why don't you fight my old man I don't think it would make him happy that you where picking on me!"

"Ok go run and hide with your dad, in fact I challenge him to a duel, right here right now!"

"You're doing a mistake; my father is the best and will always be!" The tall boy ran towards a carriage parked in the side of the road. Suddenly two females got out of the carriage, and then a tall blond man came out. He was a little older than Sora and had emerald eyes. One of the women was an older woman. She was a little chubby and had brunette hair. The other one was a young woman of black hair with blue eyes.

"Where you the one who challenge me to a duel?" Asked the blond man with confidence in his voice Sora only smirked and took out his sword. As he grabbed his sword a little dagger fell to the floor it, had some rotten blood on it splashed. The older woman eyes flung open she then began to recall everything.

"You! You assassin you took my sister from me, and my dear beloved nephew and brother in law!"

"Who are you lady?" asked Sora puzzled, as he stared at the woman. The blond man also puzzled looked at his mother with a confused look. "Don't act like you don't me Sora Wayne! You know quite well you killed them!"

"Aunt Mary?" he asked quickly, he remembered his aunt standing there by the door screaming like crazy.

"Mother this is my cousin? I thought you told me he was dead!" the man looked straight at Sora, not taking his eyes from Sora's sapphire eyes. The woman looked over her son and ran to him. There was an awfully big crowd of people looking at the fight.

"Hush now Tidius, I told you that so you won't be asking for this murderer! You used to be so closed with him. Aros was now holding Sora's hand tightly, who was she, why was she mistaken her father for a Wayne.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance lady, your getting on my nerves!" Sora yelled at his aunt, he hated her because she would always give more money to Aroz and ignore him; Tidius was the only one who would play with him.

"The nerves of you, talking to my mother in that tone, blood or no blood you upset my mother so, pick your sword and fight!"

"Aros let go of my hand, I have business to take care of!" The little boy let go of his father's hand and watched terror as his father fought. Sora blocked the blade strikes every time and Tidius douched them. Finally Tidius pushed Sora top the ground and looked straight at his eyes.

"Any last words 'cousin'?" Sora just smiled at him and began, "Poor pitiful you, I guess you never stared at the face of immortality!"

"What are you talking about everyone in this word dies!" Aros walked towards Sora he was angry, and mad.

"Everyone except the crew of the King of Black Hearts!" he screamed, everyone in the crowed gasped at the comment and began whispering among themselves. Sora smiled devilishly and whistled, a group and men surrounded the crowd. Sora grabbed Aros and jumped over the crowd. Tidius, his wife, his mother and his son pushed thought the crowd and looked at the men face to face. The crew hadn't aged a bit, being in their twenties they seemed 17 years to everyone.

"We are here to take what rightfully was stolen for me and me crew!"

"Who are you?" asked Tidius son with confusion.

"We are the crew of the king of Black Hearts!" Everyone in the crowd shivered in fear on the name called upon them, Sora walked towards the school and gave Aros a kiss, the little boy waved goodbye and headed towards school.

"By the way Aunt Merriam, I'm not Sora Wayne anymore, I'm SORA L. TURNER and I'm back, more powerful that ever to take what our hearts has desired all this years!

"Yeah!" The crew said in support of his captain suddenly the heavy fog began to appear before Tidius' family the crew began to fade and disappeared leaving only dark feathers on their place. . .

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Please Review **


	2. Reunions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon, I have been playing Kingdom Hearts 2!Anywayz hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Part II!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, or PoTC!**

Chapter 2

"Kairi, honey, have you heard! Those barbarians are back and saw them with your son!" The governor came into Kairi's room with a worried expression.

"I know father I was there when they arrived, I'm so happy father, and finally I get to be with him again!" Kairi said dreamily, he love for him grew each day and now that he was here there was no one or nothing that would keep them apart. The governor gave a mean glare but his daughter was a rebel, well all of his daughters were. They denied in marring anyone. That made his blood boil, if it wasn't for those pirates he wouldn't have suffered all this embarrassment. He wanted to kick the girls out but their honor did not affect his whatsoever. In defeat he left her room and headed towards his office he needed to get rid of the pirates but how if they were immortal!

The crew and Sora opened the door to the bar, the slowly made their way to the bartender, she was still lovely and was wearing that same dress since the first time they have met.

"Pretty give me rum!" Sora said. The bartender quickly dropped what she was doing and headed towards Link, both smiled at each other.

"Hi Zelda, ho w have you been?"

"Fine but I missed you a lot!"

"Yeah so have I, but now we are her to claim what we have lost and we are going to die trying it!" She hugged him even more; the crew began to walk away to head towards their next stops leaving Zelda and Link to catch up on their love.

Down the town Namine walked slowly, she had her hair longer now and had it braded. Her smile and her young face still shined like the sun. She was wearing her work cloths when she saw the sun rays hitting a silver hair in front of her. The silver hair was long to the shoulders of the man in front of her, it was straight out and the man was wearing a hat. Behind him stood a brunette man with a hat, the hat had a feather cut in half.

"Well if it isn't the first mate in the King of Black Hearts, you know I missed you in my dreams and it really hurts me more remembering you!"

"Don't worry Namine I'm here for you! We are going to get revenge and conquer this place!"

"Oh please don't leave my side no more!" She said as she dropped to her knees sobbing. Riku kneeled down and kissed her forehead gently, "Don't worry, I will never leave you!" Sora smiled and began to walk away he released the left pirates to go to the ship and enjoy themselves, while he walked towards Arieth's flower shop. She was there kneeling down rearranging the flowers. She had her back to the two pirates, Cloud slowly tap her shoulder. She turned around and looked straight at Cloud's blue eyes. Her bright green eyes were full of joy as she saw him. She jumped up and her lips landed on his, Sora looked at the big clock on the park, and began to walk towards the school.

"Now students we are going to review our lesson on Pirates. Can anyone tell me what a pirate is?"

A little girl raised her hand. She had long golden hair; her bright cerulean eyes were bright with joy.

"Yes Akira?" The teacher pointed to the girl, she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"A pirate is someone who robs and plunders on the seas!"

"That's right now Aros tell use on of the evilest pirate known to the town?"

"I don't know, pirates aren't mean and evil!" The teacher looked strait at Aros, she moved quickly towards his seat, she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up. She keeps pushing him in front and stopped at the board. She began to scream at him in front of everyone, "Alright you stupid kid, I should have expected that answer from someone who carries the blood of a savage sea dog!" Aros looked at the class, they were pointing fingers at him and laughing. Except for Akira she stared at Aros with concern, and he closed his eyes and began to do ask his father told him. As he opened his eyes he saw a black feather, falling from the ceiling, then the door banged open, heavy footsteps were heard from beyond the door, the brunette pirate came into view. The teacher stopped her yells and looked at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing to my son?"

"Your son?" she blurted out in fear, she remembered everything that happened that terrible night, when her brother Roxas was murdered by the pirates. She let go of Aros ear, he ran towards his dad and hugged him, "As I said you need me, I'll be here!" The little boy hugged his father and climbed up to his shoulders, Sora took Aros in his back towards his ship. Akira looked as Aros was smiling at the man; she whispered his name as they closed the door behind them. "Aros, why are so different . . . why can't I stop thinking of you?" Then in her head she began to hear a voice, a man's voice.

"Sometimes history repeats itself. . ."

"Daddy is it true I have dirty blood because I'm your son?" Aros asked as he sat on Sora's bed. Sora looked at his son and smiled. "No I have dirty blood but you have pure blood"

"Dad, will I become a pirate?" Sora looked down he didn't know what to tell him,

"I don't know but it it's a terrible life"

"But that's how you met mom, it isn't that bad daddy, I want to be a pirate!"

"The time will come for you to decided what you want to be Aros; I didn't have a choice like you do! Did you know that I wasn't always a pirate, I was a normal rich boy with a perfect life?"

"That explains this morning daddy, who did you killed daddy?" Sora sat there quietly looking for the right words to say it. "I killed my girlfriend, my parents, and my twin brother!"

"Why did you kill them?" Aros asked putting his small hand of his father's shoulder.

"You know, I never knew why I did it, but I just did, I was ten and very naïve and since that day have been one of the meanest and toughest pirate, but you know what? Your mother broke me out of that prison and now I'm here!"

"Wow, dad I promise I won't tell a soul but you goanna tell me how you killed them!"

"No too much violence for a ten year old, now lets scoot and head towards your mother's house!"

"Ok daddy!" Both stood up and headed down the vessel and began walking down the street towards their house.

Kairi was playing her piano when Aros came. "Now darling where is your father!"

"Grandpa and his friends wanted to kill him!" Kairi eyes weren't showing any fear fro she knew Sora was immortal. Nothing could take him away from her love and her son. Zelda ran as fast as she could Link and Zelda have heard the news and were headed towards Kairi to break it to her. After they were allowed to enter the house they sat in the cozy living room, and waited there impatiently for Kairi. Finally Kairi walked into the room holding her son's hand.

"Kairi come now hurry up we bring news!"

"What news?" Kairi asked interested but not really sure where the conversation was taking them.

"Kairi our father. . . "

"Look I already know he was trying to ambush Sora, it's his fault he is wounded." Kairi said with a cold tone, but Zelda continued, "He's fine Kairi the one whom is dead is Sora! Didn't he tell you? The captain of the King of Black Hearts lost his immortality when you guys slept together!"

"Oh my dear god, where is he!" Kairi began release a bunch of tears. Just then everything rewind and she went back towards her memories but this time instead of seeing the brunette girl she saw a pretty girl of golden hair wearing a pink muslin dress, and instead of the same brunette kid it was . . . Aros.

Kairi awoke with a scare; thank goodness it was a dream. Sora lay next to her and Aros in between. They were both sleeping soundly. The moon shinned on their faces. For once she noticed that when the moon shined on Sora's face his skin would look all pale. She kisses both cheek goodnight and snuggled under her blanket. Sora was with her and her son, nothing else mattered nothing else just that they were together forever.

_The past is bound to repeat itself. . ._

_History repeats itself. . ._

It was already night and Akira walked alone in the empty street; she was wearing her favorite blue dress. She was going to meet her boyfriend when she saw Aros and Sora walking by. Her heart began beating fast every time she saw them, something mysterious about them that gave her chills in her bones. Those words keep lingering in her mind what did that voice mean "History repeats itself . . . ?

_The past is bound to repeat itself. . ._

_History repeats itself. . ._

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it and a thousand apologies for not updating! Please review and tell me what you think, please I'm begging you! **


	3. History Repeats itself

-1**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I'm so sorry! Here is chapter 3 of part II! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own PoTC, Kingdom Hearts or Zelda **

Chapter 3

In school there was new girl that caught Aros' heart; she was pretty beyond anyone he had ever seen. She had auburn long hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty skinny but it made her look good. She was always quite reading a book or was always looking at Aros, from afar. Her name was Kali. She was mysterious beyond her years and reasons. And after school one day she asked Aros out. From then on they were inseparable. They loved each other, or that's what they believe.  
"So were hanging out today right Aros?"  
"Sorry I can't, I have to hang with my dad today, sorry!"  
"It's ok I was going to tell you to cancel I had to go to my grandma's today!"  
"Ok" Aros said as he ran towards his dad. His dad was waiting with his gang of pirates as always, little by little Sora and the pirates were dominating the city. Aros was no longer bothered anywhere because they knew that Sora was always looking out for him. Aros and his dad were going to the ship to camp out but his dad had to met his mother for they were planning in getting married, and they where moving to the Pirate Hideout.  
"Aros today's you eleventh birthday right son?"  
"Yeah dad, why?"  
"I want you to have this dagger my father gave it to me when I turned ten I guess I used it for good and bad things!"  
"Yeah, whatever dad!"  
"Go on and enjoy your afternoon with your girlfriend before I regret giving you that knife, and before your mother kills me for arriving late at our date!"  
"Ok" Aros ran as fast as he could towards, Kali's house. He couldn't wait to see her; he couldn't wait to tell her how much he loved her. When he got there he saw Kali making out with Rex, Tidius's son!  
"Kali what is the meaning of this?" Aros went ahead and headed towards the two of the. He grabbed the auburn by her hair and pulled her towards his face.  
"Aros chill we were never meant to be ok? No offence but I'm really in love with Rex!" Aros heart was broken. She tore it out of him and dumped it into a pool of pure intoxicating depression and anger. Rex stood up and pushed Aros. "Go and cry to your daddy! Aros anger took over him, he scream as loud as he could, dark power surrounded him, his eyes were glowing red, a black wing grew on his back, he took out his dagger, and flew towards Kali and Rex. He grabbed them by the neck and flew to the top of the big house. He felt the heartbreak everything ached inside his fragile body. Everything. . .

The past is bound to repeat itself. . .

Sora was holding hands with Kairi when he felt an ache in his heart and soul. He dropped to his knees holding his heart. Kairi kneeled down. "What's wrong honey . . .?"  
"Something is wrong . . . terribly wrong . . . with Aros. . . He's in pain! Kairi hold me! "Kairi did as he said. Closing his eyes, black feathers appeared around them, the fog began to cover them, next thing they knew they were in Kali's house where they saw the bodies of Rex and Kali bleeding, they where already dead their blood was beginning to harden and all around their bodies were short black feathers, only Sora's crew and his family had that power even thought the weren't aware and there only person to fit to the description the one he didn't want to suffer the same fate as he did when he was small.  
"Aros what have you done. . ." Sora thought as they began to run home. When they entered the big manor they say the boy sitting in the sofa quietly lost in his thoughts... sadden and crying . . . in his hand was the dagger his father gave him full of fresh blood.  
"Kairi sweaty get your sisters and your stuff we are leaving very soon. . ."  
"We haven't even married yet. . ."  
"Kairi our son just killed Rex and Kali, there are going to be looking for me and him. We need to get out of her while we have the chance!"  
"Ok we will get packing. . ."  
"Good. . ." Sora grabbed his son and took him into his room,. The maid there wiped his little hand and gave him a bat h to remove the blood. After Aros was nice and clean Sora kneeled down and asked him what had happened.  
"She didn't want me anymore dad, I thought she loved me the way I did, I thought I found the girl of my dreams like you found my mother. . ."  
"Now she is dead and I'm glad. . ."  
"Aros, some secrets are better keep unknown and there is only one way to forget the pain, you start tomorrow." Aros nodded hi head as if he understood what his father meant, will his mother understand, would she know how he felt?

Akira had seen everything, the harsh break up, the heartbreak, the assassination, but she loved Aros and she wasn't going to tell on him, she saw it coming in her dreams, but she wasn't going to let it go on in her head . . . "tomorrow I'll be his friend and maybe just maybe he would love me the way I love him" Akira thought as she statered at the sunset over the sea. . .

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll try to update faster! Sorry again! Please review!**


	4. Heartbreak cured

**A/N: Since I felt guilty of not updating I decided to addanother chapter! Hope you enjoy chapter 4 of part II!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own PoTC, Kingdom Hearts or Zelda **

Chapter 4

"This is crazy Kairi; I'm not going to let my daughters go to live with a bunch of pirates in a cursed island!"  
"Drop the subject dad we are leaving!" The shrubby man lean his head in disappointment, he watched as his daughter and that pirate carried a few bags and head towards the docks. He had to stop them from leaving but how? Just then Aros walks all depressed after his parents ignoring everything in his path. Just ahead Akira runs towards him with a big smile.  
"Hey . . . Aros how are you?"  
"Ok and you Akira?"  
"Fine, hey want to go with me to the beach?"  
"Sure my parents would be moving our stuff to the ships there, we are moving to dad's home land!" Akira's eyes showed sadness, but quickly replaced it with lot of emotions as Aros looked into here eyes. Aros looking into her eyes also felt a lot of confusion, she was so beautiful, she was kind and selfless, and she sometimes reminded him of his mother. "Well let's go!" Aros said as he placed his hands around her, she slightly turned red. They walked towards the beach with complete silence, which made both of them really uncomfortable.  
"So Aros where does you dad live?"  
"In the Curse Island of the Dark King, you know dad is the captain of the king of black hearts!"  
"Yeah your right!" she smiled childish. Even as they were young children of ten they had very wise minds. Akira turned to see Aros straight in his eyes. He just experienced heartbreak and yet his heart felt so rejuvenated, if felt free and if it felt like it never knew Kali like he never felt for her. "Aros I know I never actually talked to you or even hanged out around you but since I laid my eyes uponyour heartand soul I have fallen for you I can stop dreaming of you and every move you make makes me feel so lightheaded, every time I hear your voice it sooths my soul and every time you breath I faint of love sickness." Aros just stood there looking at her eyes,his heartwas pounded fast and his mind couldn't fine the perfect thing to say so he only smiled at her. Her face got closed to his until their heavy breaths past through each other, Akira quickly locked her lips on his soft lips. Her kissed stunt Aros and made him all drowsy. I guess people were right, love had a second chance. His love never blossomed, but the kiss of Akira made his love grow as beautiful but as dangerous as a rose. The smiled at each other and took each others hands and walked happily trough the beach.

The governor sat there scratching his beard as he thought of a way to stop them from leaving but, what? A light knock came from the door, and was opened; his lovely wife came if with the newspaper in her hands.  
"Honey did you read this morning's article?"  
"No let me see it!" The old man took the paper and opened it to the article, and read.

TWO KIDS MURDERED VICIOUSLY BY THE FIGURE OF JEAULOUSY

Officers of the laws last evening reported that two ten year olds were stabbed viciously by a mysterious suspect. Our resources report this as an act of jealousy for their love for each other. "This case doesn't surprise us at all. Seventeen years ago a familiar case occurred in the same part of the town." The case of Sora Wayne was one of the biggest shocks in history. Also intense research probes that the case do have a similar connection, for the suspect of the case before, Sora Wayne and primary suspect of this resent case, Sora L. Turner, have unmistakable same physical traits and with weeks of DNA researching, it has been proven that Sora. L Turner is really Sora Wayne. Facts point out that he had no physical or verbally connection with the diseased. Eye witnesses claimed that his son had both connections with the victims. Officers of the law are now investigating the connection with the 10 year old boy with the diseased.

The governor looked at his wife with hope; his plan was just to rich, just to rich! He would have his daughters back, he wouldn't have to worry about a brat with pirate blood and he would be a town's hero.  
"Gerald what are you thinking of now?" asked his wife eying his expressions carefully.  
"Molly sweetie, I have the perfect plan to make our lives better for ever!" He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Aros and Akira were still walking by the shore when Aros heard his mother yelling his name, "Aros lets go home, it is supper time!" Aros looked at Akira, "Akira, do you want to stay over for supper tonight?"  
"I would love to Aros dear!" Both began to run towards the direction of Kairi but was coming next non would have expected. . .

**A/N:Hopeyou enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think?**


	5. Me Broken Heart

**Sorry for not updating, but I have less time in the computer to update. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Disclamer: I do not own Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, nor PoTC.  
**  
Chapter 5

Kairi was walking by her father's office when he called out to her. She carefully went into the house and her father began, "Kairi do you remember when we saw the girl that got murdered by that mad boy?"  
"Of course I have been traumatized for years. Why do want to know?" Kairi asked as she looked at her father carefully.  
"Well because I just found by reading this article that your little lover is the actual Sora Wayne, the boy who murdered that girl!"  
"No it can't be! Sora promised me that he wouldn't keep anything hidden from me!"  
"Well I guess he did!" Kairi stared at her father and she ran to her room.

Sora was walking by the street when he saw a few officers, at first he didn't really care but as soon as they began to follow him and the group began to grow Sora tried to outrun them, he ran faster into Kairi's house. He lost the heat for good. Kairi was about to go downstairs, as Sora spotted her, he ran up the stairs and saw her eyes.  
"Let's go Kairi; we need to be in the hideout so I can start to teach Aros how to become a pirate!"  
"Wait a pirate? I want my son to have honor, I don't want him to be like you!"  
"Wait like me? Is that all you care, its Aros choice not mine and not yours!"  
"I do not care what Aros or you think he is going to become an honorable man, like my father!"  
"YOUR STUPID IF YOU ONLY THINK HONOR IS THE BEST THING FOR YOUR SON KAIRI!" Just then Kairi pushes Sora, losing his balance he fell of the stairs and hit his head. His anger grew and his heart got colder he stood up and recovered, he looked into Kairi and yelled out to her, "I THOUGHT I MENT MORE TO YOU THAN I'M WORTH I'M SORRY I EVER LAID MY EYES AND HEART UPON YOU!" With that he slowly made his way to door and vanished only leaving a black feather in the floor. Kairi sighted, in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of her son, all crawled in a corner, he was crying.  
"Get out of there Aros and follow me!"  
"No, get away from me you don't love us!"  
"What are you talking about get in our room now?"  
"Nooooooo!" Aros ran pushing his mother aside; he opened the door and ran towards Akira's house. She was coming out of her house in her pretty rose ball dress when he ran into her arms, crying not caring if anyone saw him crying. He needed to cry let out his pain. Akira couldn't stand and watch Aros depressed. His crystal sapphire eyes were looking down, he was still crying but a little softer. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but the feeling inside her, stop. She had a feeling it wasn't right to asked him yet. So she just sat there full of desperation and sadness as she saw him. The rain was getting them wet but they didn't care, all they wanted to release the pain in their hearts.Aros sat there next to Akira. He tried to relax and stop but his heart still keep on going his mother hated him, and she almost murdered his father. More tears came to his eyes as he thought of the scene, maybe they will make up and this would be just another crazy nightmare.  
Sora sat in his cabin, in his head he began to think about Kairi, he wanted her to hug him and make him feel better, but he obviously didn't love him at all, it was all lies.Sora knew the truth, Kairi never loved him, and she never did. He was back, Sora Wayne was a weak side of Sora. Sora L. Turner was back and nothing could stop him. He slowly opened his cabin door and walked towards the front part of the ship.  
"Good morning captain!" Goofy said in a sacking form, he seemed to be well rested which angered Sora,  
"GET UP YOU LAZY THING, I WANT YOU TOP STUCK UP IN SUPPLIES WE GET OUR OF HER IN FIVE DAYS!" With that Sora went back inside slamming the door.  
"Gash, what happen to the captain?" Donald shrugged and they began to work had on what he had commanded.  
Kairi Hikari, you not only stole me heart forever, but you also broke me heart in half.  
Kairi looked out her window, a tear on her eyes, she had lost her lover, what was she thinking, there was no way he would listen. As the heavens felt her pain it beagan to rain, peacefully the sky was dark and the air was cool, everyone ran towards their houses trying to prevent getting showered by the rain. All the world was coming to the end for Kairi, everything was to end for her, nothing mattered anymore. She dropped on her bed with tears. Her burned eyes she had hurt him bad, she had hurt her son bad, and she had hurt her heart bad. He doesn't know how much he betrayed her when he hid the truth, but she didn't know how much she hurt him by the pushed out of her life.  
The governor; laughed at himself. His plan was falling into plan; everything had gone like he hoped it would go. /Kairi was going to stay there, and the pirate would leave and that would only leave him, the dirty blooded boy. . .

Sephiroth stood there watching over Sora and Aros, it was almost the beginning of the piracy years of Aros Turner, but as Kairi's father as evil as he was, was going to try to stop them, but nothing could stop him from his destiny . . . nothing stopped his father and nothing stopped him from fulfilling their destinies. "I've got your back Sora . . . for the generations to come. . . I'll always be with you"Sephiroth might have died a long time but his spirit roamed freely, there was only one thing that he cared for, he wanted to keep Sora and Aros safe, they had destinies to fulfill.

2 DAYS LATER. . .

"So how you been Aros? Fine my mom and dad have been fighting over me, my dad won't even look at my mother in her eyes like they always do"  
"I'm so sorry I asked it must really hurt! Aros, would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
"I. . . I . . . loved to be your boyfriend!" He kissed her gently in her cheek, she giggled playfully as she tagged Aros with her gentle soft hands.  
"You're it!" she laughed, Aros dumbly ran after her, "Hey get back here!" Minutes later he caught up to her and tacked her into the grass. They both laughed as they role in the ground and when they stopped Aros was on top of Akira. He gave her a smile and got up. Their fun was stopped when they heard screams on the street. "Stop him; come on men he can't get out of our sights for the second time in a row!" A group of officers ran past them looking for someone. From behind them they heard a whistle, they turned around quickly and spotted Sora smiling evilly, his crew were standing there smiling as well. They seemed to be happy after the mean captain came back; they had more fun killing and stealing instead of roaming the city without doing anything wrong.  
"Hey fellows, are you ready to fight for ye lives?" Sora asked as his voice slowly became for deep but slower, he slowly took out his sword and concentrated the sky was full of grey-black clouds with thunder and heavy rains, he laughed, a power trough his body awaken, the grew two black wings on his back, his eyes were red, and cold. His crew began to transform into creatures unknown to man kind. They had small wings on their backs; their eyes were red and a long tail. Their rough skin was black and thick. Aros somehow hypnotized by the power slowly began to walk towards the men, he stood beside his father. Sora smiled and Aros smiled back he felt the strength inside him, he felt like it was ready to unleash it. He slowly began to grow his small wing, and his red eyes. He laughed evilly, the power grew even stronger. Both the crew began to fly over the skies angrily killing anyone in their paths. Akira stood there in shook and in fear. That power always gave her shiver in fear, her heart was beating fast and her bones felt cold inside them.

Kairi was looking outside her high balcony when she saw flying things, soon her eyes grew wide with fear, Aros and Sora were flying in the sky with black wings killing anyone in their paths, but they seemed to enjoyed it. Kairi quickly ran outside and headed towards the town's park. Akira was there standing there in fear.  
"Akira what is going on?"  
"It's the pirates; they have gone completely mad with power!" Kairi looked up Sora was up there because of anger and heartbreak towards her, and Aros was up there as well.  
"This is my entire fault I should have never yelled at Sora, I didn't know what I was thinking!"  
She looked down the rain poured hard on them, she looked up and saw her son and lover standing in front of them, and their feet didn't touch the ground.  
"KAIRI NICE TO SEE YOU HERE, MAYBE IT IS TIME ME AND MY SON EARN OUR HONMOR AS PIRATES!"  
"YEAH MOM, WHATS THE MATTER SCARED OF THE DARK POWERS! WERE GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT FEAR IS!" Aros putt his dagger in front of him, he slowly cut a little deep cut, his blood began to drip into the ground. Soon it began to shake, and a dark power grew around both Sora and Aros, they laughed as it processed their bodies. Soon they began to fuse. After the dark fog was gone stood a man with long silver hair, he had green eyes and in his hand he was holding a long sword. "Hello Kairi Akira I'm so glad to see you, now I know who to hunt after you hurt my children!"  
"Children? What do you mean by that?" asked Kairi as she gazed upon all of the pirates surrounding the man.  
"You see pirates with my power are my children, these power only lives within Aros and Sora, when they unleashed it with anger and hatred, their crew also begins to feel the power within them.Your lucky Sora loves you enough to have tried to fight himself from summoning this power, but as his pain grew so did his darkness, that allowed my coming!"  
"Please whoever you are let my son and Sora go!"  
"Remember this Akira and Kairi! Love is for the immature stupid people; them with weak hearts fall into my hands and become my victims." He vanished, making Aros and Sora appears again, and they laughed and left into the town and slaughtered a couple of people. Their bodies began to grow weaker, and the power began to fade. Aros flew into the park, and fell on top of Kairi's arms. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother in a confused look.  
"Mother what is the matter? What happen Akira?"  
"Nothing darling, just relax son everything will be alright. She looked around the room in search for Sora and his crew, when she caught her eyes on them; she gazed upon them entering their ship.

Kairi entered her house with her boy sound asleep, she walked into her room and laid him in her bed. She sat by him and looked at him. An exact figure of Sora sleeping soundly. She loved Sora L. Turner so much and he loved her as well, so she must do what it was under her power to make sure her son was safe, and tried to keep Sora out of her house and way from her father and save his life. She had only two days, to make everything right again.

Gerald was sitting in his small office as always. He was looking in the fire, he saw what powers and potential the pirates had. So he had to start with the heir to the thrown of the king of darkness, he needed to start by killing Aros.

**A/N:OMG! Hope they get together again! Anywayz hope you guyz like it!**


	6. The Killer

**A/N: Hey guys here is an update (finally!) I feel bad for not updating so I'll update two chapters tomorrow!!!!! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, nor PoTC.**

Chapter 6

Akira and Aros agreed on going on a date. Akira was really happy about the whole thing. She was getting dressed in her best dress and bushed her long golden hair in two even ponytails. She smiled at herself as she looked in her mirror. Aros was home still sound asleep, he really didn't really want to wake up, his whole body felt weak, it felt like if he used a lot of his power without any reason. The cut in his hand hurt and was also a part of his pain, his mother said he lost a lot blood but he was going to be ok. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard a sweet voice in the background.

"Aros wake up I thought we were going on our date!" He's eyes were now fully awake, he gazed him eyes towards Akira. She had a big smile on her face that made Aros heart thump faster. Aros quickly got up and left to the bathroom to change. When he came out both Akira and Aros headed out the door. Gerald stood there watching the kids go happily holding hands, he headed towards the door a black carriage approached of in the distance and a man silver hair and brown eyes appeared. (A/N: Are Ansem's eyes brown? I don't really know!) Ansem stepped out and headed towards the short shrubby man, "Did you sent for me Governor?"

"Yes there is someone who I want you to take out!" Ansem grew a smile no his face.

"And who is this someone?" he asked with a low soft whisper, Gerald the got slowly towards his ear and whispered, "Aros Turner!" Ansem's eyes grew wide; he seemed to show a little fear and quickly showed amusement. "Now, you want me to take your grandson, it will take a lot of money since he has a dirty blood!"

"Yes whatever it takes just do it Ansem!!!" The man shrugged as he went inside. Ansem slowly made his way carefully and secretly behind Akira and Aros. "The son of Sora L. Turner, it shall be my pleasure to take your life away!" Ansem thought as he followed him.

"So where should we go first?" Akira asked Aros, she shrugged as they keep walking towards the park. Her heart stopped as she saw Sora in front of them, he smiled and keep walking towards the beach, the man seemed kindda distracted in thoughts, he was holding his hand in his heart and seemed to be crying but Akira kept Aros near her so he wouldn't go bother the man. They keep walking towards the park, they sat together and began to laugh about memories Aros used to remember, and Akira also told him the funny things she did when she was five. They soon stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes, "Aros I love you so much I don't know what I could do without you!"

"I love you too Akira. I can't believe I wasted my time with Kali, I should have never looked her way!"

"Hush now! Don't think of that retched girl!" Aros giggled and made Akira totally look confused. Aros loved her confused look; he got near her and smacked his lips against hers. Her eyes slowly closed as she enjoyed the kiss.

"Akira, what in the world, are you doing?" The girl broke of the kiss and looked at her older cousin; her cousin was giving Akira a mean look on her face. "Mom and your mother will find out about this! Smacking your lips with dirty blood! Why that will ruin our family honor if they see you with this . . . sea rat. Aros gave her a mean glare but she looked right through him, Aros didn't mind he was used to being called a dirty blood and sea rat.

"Get out of here Sara, you hush your mouth about this, mother will slap us both and I will slap you really hard, this here is my boyfriend, and I love him!"

"He brainwashed you Akira, you're going to marry the son of the governor's assistance, Samuel!"

"No I'm going to live with Aros and were going to be a happy family!" she grabbed him by the arm and ran towards the beach forgetting that Sora was there, but she didn't care she just wanted to be away from her cousin. Sora was lying there half-asleep when he was awakening by a few sobs. He remembered the first time Kairi awoke him for the first time.

Flashback

_Sora was trying to sleep, but the crying woke him up. He got up he didn't like anyone crying and opened the door. He was about to start yelling all the bad words he knew in his vocabulary when he saw the auburn girl crying he was speechless. 'What's the matter with her?' he thought, he made his towards the crying girl._

"_What's the matter why are you crying?" he asked Kairi without no emotion, he's voice was cold and mean as always, but both know he felt the same way she felt for him. _

"_No reason, I just felt like crying!!!" she exclaimed in the same voice tone back at Sora which made him react surprised._

"_Well keep it down you, keeping me awake!" _

"_I don't care if you sleep or not, you're still a sea rat!!"_

"_What did you just called me??" No one especially a girl has responded him like that, it made Sora boil of anger._

"_Sea rat" Kairi repeated without a tone, getting Sora even madder._

"_THIS IS MY SHIP AND NO ONE DISRESPECTS ME!!!"_

"_I just did!" Kairi answered back enjoy herself as she annoyed the boy._

"_You're no lady you're a piece of trash just like your sisters!!!"_

"_. . ."_

End of flashback

Sora just released a small tear from his eyes; he got up when he heard his son talking. A few feet there Aros was trying to comfort Akira. She was crying deep into his chest, the boy looked up and saw his father staring at them with concern.

"Are you kids ok?" He asked as he walked closer. Aros shook his head. He looked at his son sadden at his expression. He decided to leave them alone and walked back to his spot and tried to fall asleep again.

Ansem was looking straight at Aros, he knew he'll do anything for the girl so he had a perfect plan to take him to and make it look like an accident. He walked towards the gun shop across the street and entered looking for the perfect pistol.

As Akira clamed down a bit he grabbed her gentle hands and pulled her up the sand, they walked towards the town. "Come darling I'll take you home!"

"You're a darling Aros!" She gave him a kiss in his cheek. They walked slowly as they passed the long mountain of barrels that were loaded with coals from the mines. Aros keep walking as she stopped and looked behind her. Sora walked slowly after his son when he caught sight of a bullet, the pistol bullet hit the one of the barrels. Both Aros and Sora ran towards Akira and pushed her out of the way, letting them fall of top of each one. The mountain fell, barrels after barrels, after what it seemed to be over a hundred the barrels stopped and a large crowd began to form, Akira's eyes began to release tears, Aros was under there and she ran towards the only people who could and would help them. There was no movement under the barrels. The crowd turned with a happy expression on their faces towards Ansem and began applauding him.


	7. Brotherly Death

**A/N: I know I said i was going to update a few days ago, but my computer has been acting up on me! Don't worry though,i have your two chapters!!!! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, nor PoTC.(I just own my plot)**

Chapter 7

Ansem wasn't happy about it thought, he had this sicken feeling inside him, he somehow felt that they were still breathing, they where somewhere alive under there, he didn't expect Sora to get in the way, maybe just then Aros would have been dead. Suddenly the barrels began to shake, with a huge explosion Sora came holding his son in his arms. He had his black wings in his back, and he had a dark glow around him.

"Mother of god run!!!" people began to yell, as they began to run towards their house for shelter. Ansem was standing there looking at the brunette man, he slowly placed the little boy on the floor and began to unleash more dark power, he took out his sword and cut himself just as Aros did, in the same place but Sora's cut went deeper, big drops of blood came down to the ground, as it began to shake and Sora began to be covered by his own wings , a dark sphere went around Aros covering and protecting him from harm, the sphere began to fly high into the sky where only Sora could reach. Sephiroth's silver hair began to show. Ansem's scared face quickly changed expressions as he saw who was in front of him. He laughed, which made Sephiroth boil with anger. "Brother why do you still use that boy!"

"He is my son; he will always be a hold of my powers!"

"He isn't your son!" Sephiroth's anger began to flow trough his veins releasing a dark attack. Ansem dodged the attack and looked at Sephiroth, not taking his eyes out of him. "I'm going to take your boy away like you took mine, if it means by hitting him in the weakest part then I will!!!"

"Sora is strong it is impossible to kill him, because he has no weakness!"

"That's not true you know Sora's heart is running with love for both the red hair princess and that dirty blooded boy!!"

"You shut up now!!" Sephiroth flew down with his sword and began to attack Ansem. Ansem quickly took out a sword and blocked his strong attacks, with a kick he sent Sephiroth back to where he had appeared.

"I took your son, Riku, Ansem because you took my wife!!!! You knew I loved her and you got in the way. It was better to loose a love than to loose everything!!"

"Sephiroth she loved me not you! You are wrong . . .it is better to loose everything that to loose a love!!"

"Foolish brother, you still have the same thought as you did years ago, you will never adapt and accept the dark powers!!"

"I guess I'm not used to them!" Sephiroth tried again and attacked Ansem; he began to get sick and tired of his brother. "ANSEM YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY REAL POWER. TIME TO GET MY REINFORCEMENTS!!" Ansem looked at Sephiroth in a funny way; he showed a confused look as he saw his brother put his sword in front of him, the sky began to darken as dark strong winds began to dance around Sephiroth. He began to get ready and he slowly transformed back to Sora, with Sephiroth's voice he whispered to Ansem, "Sorry brother, your time has come to suffer as I have suffered!!" The Sora began to look up at the skies, the tornadoes slowly closed to him as he smiled; he took out his sword and aimed it at Ansem's chest, "CURSE OF THE BLACK ANGEL!" He said as the winds became black beams from the ground began to blow directly towards Ansem. He began to look at Sora for a final time with a smirk, the attack began to eat everything, the last thing left in a matter of seconds were his skeleton standing like Ansem was before the attack. Slowly the wind blew it and turned it into dust, it blew towards the dark waters. Sora relaxed and his body began to lower, his wings disappeared and he was back to normal, holding his hand across the chest. His crystal sapphire eyes wondered in the sky and caught a glimpse of the dark sphere flying towards him, as it banished in his arms, Akira came running with the crew and with Kairi. The red haired took her boy and walked away from Sora only giving him a glare. Sora's view began to get blurry and fell to the ground.

Akira looked at the pirate and inside of her she thought she saw Sephiroth giving a smirk of success. Her eyes stared in fear.Akira turned to Kairi as she began to panic, then she began to scream with tears in her eyes, "Aros, why won't he wake up! Please talk to me Aros." The boy's fragile body only moved as his mother shook him. Akira dropped in tears too, wondering if he was really . . . dead. . .

**A/N: Aros. . . why? nooo . . . stupid govornor!!!!**


	8. What it all comes to

**A/N: I apologize again for not updating sooner my computer had been down for quite a while. Sorry again! Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, Zelda, nor PoTC**

**Chapter 8**

Aros lay in his bed soundly asleep; he had been asleep for days, which got Akira really worried sick. Her parents would really have a hard time bringing her home. She would sit next to him and pray for his soul. Aros meant a lot to her and she will never forgive herself for causing his death! Why did he have to be the fool he was? He should of let her get crushed and saved himself. The comma he was now in wasn't a surprise to everyone thought; Akira had found out from all the pirates that Kairi had black rings around her eyes. She hardly went to sleep after that incident. Aros was in some kind of coma and she was frightened, because she found out by one of the pirates that Sora hadn't woken up in days either. She was afraid to lose Aros and Sora. Both of them were her world and she couldn't live without any of them. They meant everything to her, more than honor, more than money, and more then jewels . . . if only she had realized that sooner! How could she have let her father control her that easily, she was a fool to trust her greedy father? He would never understand how she felt for Sora. Her father was also a fool to try and destroy their love!

**Hours before the Fight**

Kairi stood there reading the article over and over again! She could not believe it Sora had killed his whole family! Worst of all he was the same kid that had traumatized her years ago! How sick it made her feel. It didn't sound like the Sora she knew, there had to be something that more to this story . . . something or someone with a dark purpose to get her Sora...

"Kairi, you fool don't you understand what goes on in your life? My daughter . . . you and Sora are star-crossed lovers, you don't belong together, you are defying all the odds and in the end you will end up dead . . . your love will only be remembered as a forgotten tragedy"

"Please. . . . Stop it father" Kairi was releasing a few tears, her father's words were cutting her deep.

"You know I'm right Kairi, you shouldn't keep denying the truth! If you keep this crazy romance you are going to end up dead! It is no love you feel for this piece of trash . . . it is only lust. . ."

"Father just quit it! I don't care!" Kairi insisted, but in reality both knew that the words were getting deep into her thoughts. . . What should she do? Would she endanger the love of her life?

"Just give me Aros, I'll raise him to be an honorable young man, and let Sora go . . . after all you don't want Aros going on killing sprees do you? I only want the best for you and your family Kairi, that pirate . . . dump him . . . or you'll end up DEAD!" He father began to walk away when he heard the door slam and Sora walked in . . .

**-----------------------------**

Sora lay in his cabin bed when he slowly opened his eyes. This place was full of memories that only kept sorrow around the walls . . . only reminding her of the reason of his happiness and his deep sorrow. . . Kairi. He remembered the first time he was unconscious, on that terrible night. Kairi was there to help him get better; she was there to make sure he lived. She took care of him and that was when they shared their first kiss. Without realizing Sora, the most cold-hearted pirate in the world released a tear, he couldn't forget her, and he would never love another. He slowly got up but fell to his knees, his body was too weak, he had used too much energy and he needed more rest. He pulled himself up and made his way towards the door. His crew was sleeping around the cabin, hoping that the captain would wake up and give the next order. Sora shook his head and went back inside his cabin. He lay on the bed hoping that his muscle ache would go away. He closed his eyes and all his memories came rushing back to him, everything. . .

Kairi was sitting next to Aros when he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes looked around the room, memories of everything rushed back, everything that had happen, not only did he got his own memories but he was remembering all his father's memories. Their hearts and pains, their destinies were somehow connected by the dark power that Sephiroth gave them. Kairi watched her son sit in the bed thinking, suddenly his eyes began to grow wide his hands shot up to his chest and applied pressure with his hands.

"Aros are you ok?" He looked at her with a sadden face, he remained her of Sora's sadden face, she quickly looked away, she had to forget him, she needed to, he probably had moved on, maybe he even found someone else. She turned back to Aros and saw him wondering in his thoughts again, still holds in his hands over his chest.

**Aros Memories**

_Aros slowly opened his eyes and looked around to his surroundings, he then notice he couldn't move his body. It was numb due to the pain inflicted by the heavy cargo. Aros tried to lift his head up and try to find his father and Akira. He saw that his father tried to push Aros out of the way but ended up catching both. _

_Aros felt another pain inside of him . . . a sharp sensation up his spine. Before he noticed his soul was parting away from the orb . . . his father . . . he had summoned HIM again. Aros had remembered the story his father had told him about the one and only Capt. Sephiroth Turner. It turns out Sora had taken Sephiroth's last name as a token of respect t. . . after the fight was over Aros felt another sharper pain and everything went black . . . _

**(End of his memories)**

Akira opened her eyes, she had been asleep for a while now Aros was quite awake now and was staring at her with a big cheesy smile. She only stared at his eyes, full of pain and sadness. As much as he tried to hide his emotions from her it was really obvious. She stared at her for a moment then a scream was heard from the guest room across Kairi's room. Quickly the red haired woman and Akira headed towards the room. They quickly banged the door open and headed inside. With their eyes where wide open, Arieth was on the floor with blood on the side of her face, in front of her was her ex- fiancée standing there shocked and scared.

"What have you done to my cousin, Wakka?"

"It wasn't my fault Kairi, ya!!"

Her sharp eyes studied his every move and his every expression and emotions. He was standing almost on top of her and had a small expensive vase on his hands. The vase was already broken and most of the end where a few of drops of Arieth's blood.

"Why did you do it?"

"She was running away with that pirate, I prefer to see her dead than to see her giving birth to that baby. . ."

His words were cut short by Kairi with the mention of that word, "What baby?"

"The baby she was expecting from that pirate, Cloud ya, good thing his captain was weak and unconscious for a week that gave me a chance to kill him ya. He wasn't immortal anymore. She found out that I killed him and tried to throw me in jail!!"

"Wakka you bastard!!!!" she said as she slapped him, Kairi ran out the door towards the beach, somehow she needed Sora's comfort, mad at him or not she needed his strong arms and his soft heartbeat. She needed him badly.

Aros ran towards Akira for comfort, he was afraid to loose her, his heart was addicted to her charming eyes, she was his life and it was devoted to her forever. It was as if destiny had chosen him to win her heart, no matter how bad of reputation he had, and no matter what kind of background he had. Aros had always been closed to Arieth and Cloud, they were like a brother and a sister to him. The shock was too much to bear, yet somehow . . . near his love he was sure he could conquer anything.

Namine and Zelda entered the room to gaze upon all the commotion. Their expression quickly changed as their eyes looked towards Arieth's body. Namine fainted right in front of the kids and Zelda just dropped her to the floor unable to control her cries and screams. It must have been traumatizing for them to find out their friends were murdered by some crazy man.

Kairi was sitting at the sandy shore, looking into the ocean, tears formed once again in her eyes. She needed comfort really bad, as she wished for Sora she heard heavy footsteps from behind. A familiar grip began to comfort her. She slowly turned around and looked into his crystal sapphire eyes. She pulled him towards her and gave him a passionate kiss, how she hungered every morning for his sweet lips and how she dreamt of him holding her. Sora was a bit shock at first but gladly took the kiss in and even if it pained him inside he pulled away he looked straight at her eyes with love and compassion. He smiled at her, as she began to talk. "Sora I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok . . ." Sora stopped for a moment and gathered his courage and spoke softly enough for her to hear it but he could not disguise his desperation.

"I can't live without you . . . I tried to forget you but . . . I can't . . .!" All she could do was smiled at him back at as he glared at her with his gorgeous face. Kairi with ease slowly pulled herself up when she saw Sora's irresistible grin. Before they knew it their arms were locked around each other, taking the warmth and comfort of one another. Kairi pulled him tightly so he would never go, she didn't want him to let go, she wanted to stay like that forever.

Sora with regret on his face slowly pushed her away and looked at her confused expression. Kairi waited for the words to come out of Sora, she knew him far to well to know something was in his mind.

"Kairi . . ." he began slowly and as he caught a deep breath he began again, "I'm leaving again you understand the dilemma going on right now," He paused for a moment to take a glaze at Kairi, and then he continued ". . . and it is best if you and your sisters stay here!" Kairi's eyes suddenly began to get fill with more tears, but she understood him well, he had caused a lot of trouble and he was going to get killed, after all he was a deadly pirate he needed to be free on the seas. She just nodded and kissed him one last time.

Akira followed Aros trough the crowd, he was running faster now, running towards the port . . . after his mother and father. Something inside him told him he needed to be there; he needed to be by his father side. As they reached the port of the large city he saw his mother and father holding each other. He knew it he was leaving without another word. After a while his father let go of his sobbing mother and headed towards his ship without hesitation.

"I love you Sora" his mother screamed, she was crying, and she began to shake.

"I love you too Kairi!" his father said as he looked back as he boarded the ship. The crew were ready to depart and were waited patiently for their captain to aboard the ship.

Aros made his way towards his mother followed by Akira. He smiled at his mother and she hesitantly nodded her head. He began to walk towards his father when Akira's soft gently hand stopped him.

"Aros please don't leave me!!" she screamed holding his hand tighter, he gave a sadden look but as hard as he tried he couldn't cry, he couldn't let a tear drop from his eyes.

Her blue eyes were blurry from the tear coming from her gentle eyes. Her blond hair was messy and was shinning pretty bright with the sun light; Aros was going to miss her. He slowly pulled her towards him and kissed her one last time before he left. What might have seemed forever, they slowly parted, starring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you Aros Turner!"

"I love you too Akira, please wait for me, I'll come back to you and my mother , then we will all be a big happy family!" she smiled and let go of his hand, she walked backwards where Kairi was standing, and as he read her face, Aros smiled at her and whispered. "Thank you" he soon ran after his father's ship. Sora looked at his son and smiled at him, the beginning of the end was near a new era was coming, the Era of the Piracy Years of Aros Turner. Sora and his son quickly bordered the king of back Hearts and made their way towards the cabin. All the pirates greeted the two and headed began to work fast. Even thought the lost of Cloud they knew everything was going to be ok, now that he was replaced by Aros. Yet Aros will never replace the place that was now empty in their hearts that belonged to Cloud. The ship slowly made its way onto the horizon, as the sun settled , the pirates were gone again, Kairi and Akira stood there watching the sea, they knew that one day the will come back., one day they will be back for them, to fill the empty part of their hearts. As if the heavens felt grief over the grieving day the blue sky was replace by the dark gray clouds and it began to pour out the tears of got; it began to cry.

**History is bound to repeat it self. . . **

**End of Part II **

**A/N: Well guys that's the end of this part! On to part 3!!!! I hope you Enjoy it! Please Review!**


End file.
